


Atlantis Squarepantis

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Hey Arnold!, Mike Lu & Og, Rocket Power (TV), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike joins Otto, Reggie, Sam, and Twister to the Nicktropolis Museum on a lazy Tuesday afternoon. However, it becomes an adventure when SpongeBob and Patrick arrive with the second half of the Amulet of Atlantis and when the two halves are joined, they are taken on an adventure with them, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs to discover the lost city of Atlantis.





	1. Chapter 1

Mike was invited by Otto and Reggie to come on a field trip to the Nicktoons Museum of History. Raymundo had encouraged them to go to get a decent education, and of course, Sam didn't mind that, though Twister and Otto looked like they would rather be anywhere else other than here. Little did they know that this would be the start of their newest adventure together. The SpongeBob gang was there themselves, though for the first while, minus SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Ooh...Uh... Beautiful day for standing outside a museum doin' nuthin'." Mr. Krabs smiled innocently.

"Whatever you say. "The security guard shrugged to him.

Mike soon walked over with the Rocket Power gang. "Mr. Krabs, is that you?" she then asked as she stood beside Otto while Reggie was with Arnold and Sam and Twister were by themselves.

"Uh, yeah, I'm doin' me new job while the Krusty Krab is closed," Mr. Krabs smiled innocently. "Welcome to the museum! That'll be three dollars."

"I thought it was Tuesday?" Twister replied. "The museum is always free on Tuesdays."

"As much as it kills me to say it, Twister is right." Otto replied.

"I was right about something? Awesome!" Twister cheered. "One in a row, it's a new record!"

"No, no, no, today's Monday," Mr. Krabs replied before he showed his undershirt. "Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing this 'I Hate Mondays' shirt."

"Oh, boy, he has a point there, guys." Twister replied.

"It's Tuesday and I know it is!" Mike narrowed his eyes. "Raymundo gave us money for a movie or the arcade after if we promised him we'd go to the museum today since Otto's been sleeping in class lately."

"I can't believe he told you that..." Twister groaned. "What a date this is turning out to be for Otto!"

"It's not a date!" Mike and Otto defended while blushing.

"Mr. Krabs, stop lying and conning people out of their money," Arnold scolded the cheapskate crab. "We're going into the museum for free and we're not gonna let you stop us unless you want us to have a word with those guys." he then gestured to the police officers who seemed to be visiting the museum as well.

Mr. Krabs looked nervous and soon went into the museum without another word which allowed the group to go inside.

"Look on the bright side, guys," Arnold told his friends. "At least the Krusty Krab isn't open today and Mr. Krabs won't be slaving away his employees today."

"I really hope they get rid of him soon," Reggie replied. "I'm starting to feel sorry for Squidward."

"Yeah, I can really relate to him." Sam agreed.

They soon came into the museum and Squidward was there, not surprisingly, checking out the art section of the museum.

"Neptune's ascension," Squidward smiled. "The only surviving painting from the great lost city of Atlantis. This is just what the doctor ordered, Squiddy."

"Someone's in a good mood." Mike commented.

'Ah, Michelene, so good to see you visiting good old Nicktropolis," Squidward smiled to the tomboy in pigtails. "Isn't it great to be alive?"

"It's Mike, easy with that Michelene stuff, but I'll go easy on you since you're in such a good mood." Mike replied.

"What brings you children to the museum?" Squidward asked.

"Raymundo wants Otto to make up for sleeping in class and getting away with it." Reggie smirked to her younger brother.

"Reg!" Otto glared at his older sister.

"Otto." Reggie playfully retorted.

"Well, you're welcome to join me," Squidward invited. "Spending your day studying the Atlantean masters."

"Uh... Maybe later, we're checking out the museum first." Twister replied dumbly.

Squidward rolled his eyes at Twister's slowness. "Anyway, the best of all is no Sponge-"

"Ooh, there's SpongeBob." Sam noticed.

"Hi, SpongeBob!" Mike smiled and waved.

"Hi, Mike!" SpongeBob replied before he and Patrick ran Squidward over with something golden.

"Oh, would you two watch where you're-" Squidward glared at his neighbors before gasping. "What is that?" he then asked once he saw the golden thing. "What are you doing with the Amulet of Antlantis?"

"That's one big amulet..." Arnold commented about the size.

"We were just-" SpongeBob tried to explain to Squidward.

"You're going to steal it?" Squidward glared in accusation.

"What?! SpongeBob would never steal!" Mike told the celphapod. "Otto, maybe, but not SpongeBob."

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!" Otto glared.

"Oops, sorry, Otto." Mike giggled innocently to her current boyfriend.

Otto rolled his eyes and grumbled while folding his arms.

"Mike's right, Squidward," SpongeBob agreed with the tomboy. "We'd never-"

"This is a new low, even for you two!" Squidward glared at SpongeBob and Patrick before taking the amulet to put it on the display only to see the other half of the amulet was broken. "Lucky for you, I was here today. Stealing artifacts could land you in the stony lonesoooooome?! You boobs found the missing half to the Atlantean amulet?"

"What's an Atlantean omelet?" Twister asked.

"Amulet, not omelet!" Squidward glared at him. "It's the key to untold riches!"

Mr. Krabs suddenly rushed over, shoving down the others violently. "Did somebody say untold riches?" he then asked greedily.

"Yes, Eugene," Squidward smiled to his boss. "The streets are lined with gold, and the street lamps are made with diamonds."

"Diamond light bulbs?!" Mr. Krabs asked. "I wonder what they make the money out of."

Otto snickered to his friends. "Mr. Krabs's first name is Eugene."

The others then laughed at that, but Arnold just shrugged.

"I don't get it." Twister whispered to Arnold.

"So, Squidward, what more can you tell us about Atlantis?" Sam asked out of interest.

"For reasons unknown, this great city disappeared one day, but no ruins were ever found," Squidward educated as he showed the mural of many inventions brought to them from the people of Atlantis. "All the inventions that you take for granted, were given to us by the Atlanteans. Their advances in art, financial wealth and weaponry were eons ahead of their time!"

"Why is there a bubble painted on the mural?" Reggie wondered.

"I believe that's the legendary oldest living bubble." Arnold replied.

"Indeed." Squidward nodded to him.

"The oldest living bubble alive!" SpongeBob gasped and jumped onto his best friend's back. "Behold, Patrick: The oldest living bubble!"

"This is the most beautiful bubble I've ever seen." Patrick looked amazed.

"Me too." Twister agreed in equal amazement.

"That's just a painting, you quarter-wits!" Squidward snapped before whispering to Mr. Krabs. "Quarter-wits. Ha, it's less than half," he then spoke up aloud again. "The real bubble lives in Atlantis, some dumb old bubble pales in comparison to the arts-"

"Money!" Mr. Krabs added.

"Oh, great, another Eddy..." Mike rolled her eyes.

"And science, don't forget science," Sandy suddenly appeared while adding in to what Squidward and Mr. Krabs were talking about. "What's all the hubbub, guys?" She then asked the group.

"These two Chowder Brains found the missing half to the amulet of Atlantis~" Squidward smirked as he pinched SpongeBob's cheek.

"The Amulet of Atlantis?!" Sandy gasped in awestruck. "Legend says, that when the two halves are joined, the path to Atlantis is opened!"

"Aw, man, this, I gotta see!" Mike beamed as she took the other half from Squidward. "Move over, Squidward, lemme handle this... I heard all about the legend from the 1910's in History Class about that guy, Milo Thatch." she then came to the display and put the two halves together so they could go to Atlantis.

A bright light soon activated after the two halves were joined just like in the legend. Twister, Sam, Otto, Reggie, Arnold, SpongeBob, and Patrick cheered to this and praised Mike since she had done it for them. Suddenly, a van dropped from the ceiling.

"The magical path to Atlantis is a van?" Squidward asked.

"Nice hot rod flames," Otto smirked. "I should ask Dad to let me drive this thing when I turn sixteen."

"Right after me!" SpongeBob chuckled.

"What's it doing?" Patrick asked about the amulet.

"Looks like it's attaching itself to the van." Sam guessed based on what he could see.

This was going to be the start of a brand new adventure for Mike and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, holly-wally ding-dang-doo," Sandy smiled as she looked inside of the van. "Would ya look at that!? Take a gander, y'all!"

"Wow, Sandy, this is amazing." Sam agreed as he looked with her.

"Fabulous decor!" Squidward gushed.

"Quite a vessel, but who's manning it?" Mr. Krabs wondered.

'Greetings,' A robot greeted. 'Welcome aboard the seaship Atlantis. This is a nonstop trip, so please take a seat, relax, and we'll be on our way.'

"Cool, a robot." Mike smiled.

"Wah!" Twister yelped. "Don't take my brain!"

"Not like it'd be much use." Otto smirked.

"Bet there's some loose change in here!" Mr. Krabs smirked as he checked out one seat.

"Ah... So this is what luxury feels like." SpongeBob smiled as he got comfortable.

"Ah, what I wouldn't give for a foot rub." Squidward agreed.

'Attention passengers, regretfully we lack the fuel needed for forward motion.' The robot informed them.

"WHAT?!" They all asked in dismay.

"Come on, Squid, time to test out your muscles and push the van." Otto told the blonde boy in glasses.

"Why do I have to do it?!" Sam complained.

"'Cuz, I'm too awesome to do manual labor." Otto smirked smugly.

'Man, and I thought Eddy had a massive ego.' Mike thought to herself.

Later...

Sam was pushing the van against his will, but luckily, Mike offered to help him as they were on the way to the gas station.

"Guys, I can't find the gas tank." Reggie said as she took the hose to fill the van with gas.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mr. Krabs scoffed.

"No, she's right," Arnold replied. "There's no gas tank to be found, but how do we power this van? Solar power?" he then wondered.

'We Atlanteans find the use of fossil fuels to be counter-intuitive, and have developed an alternative source we call song.' The robot replied.

"What does that mean in English?" Otto deadpanned.

'The engine of this vessel is fueled by song,' The robot explained. 'The more you sing of your desires, the closer to Atlantis you will get. Let us commence singing.'

"Does that make any sense?" Squidward asked.

"No, but I'm game for singing any day!" SpongeBob beamed.

"Hit it, SB!" Mike cheered for the plucky yellow sponge.

"Sing? Sing a song?~" SpongeBob began to sing. "A song of wanting to move along! To a land where all our dreeeeeee--~" he then sang off-key which made the van crash down from that which made everyone fall on each other. "Whoops, sorry!" he then said before singing again. "To a land where all our dreeeeeams, can finally come true~"

The van soon rose up and it began to drive itself to Atlantis.

"A bubble I long for, that so eludes me, but soon enough I will seeeeeeeeeeeeeee...~" SpongeBob continued to sing.

"Well, that's just splendid, boy!" Mr. Krabs smiled to him before he began to sing. "A land where it rains money! More than you can spend, With fives and tens and fifties and I'll want to be your friend~"

"HA, HA, HA!" A dark voice laughed before Mike looked around as she thought she heard something. "Such a valiant desire, hehehe. The lost weapons of Atlantis, the most advanced of all time. As soon as this dopey song is done; I plan to make them miiiiine!~"

"Did anyone else just hear Plankton?" Mike wondered.

"No way, you must've hit your head when SpongeBob sang badly." Twister replied.

"That doesn't explain you." Reggie muttered.

Twister glared slightly in offense.

"I can hardly believe that there's a lost city where having smarts is more important than being pretty!~" Sandy soon sang as she imagined having a clone of herself. "With all their advanced science, and my painfully large mind, I bet we can figure out how to make wondrous things, like melons with edible rinds~"

"As a connoisseur of fine art, I'm proud to say~" Squidward sang. "I've always seen things in my own special way! 'Art'-lantis, with their glorious aesthetics, I'll copy their style in a while, my art will be prophetic~"

"Isn't that plagiarism?" Arnold wondered.

"I'm Patrick, I'm Patrick, Patrick-Patrick-Patrick!~" Patrick joined in. "And I like um, uuuuh,..." he then paused as a record needle scratch was heard. "I don't know what I like." he then stated with a shrug.

'Warning, you have run out of song fuel.' The robot warned as they were going to crash.

Everyone then huddled together and screamed out of fear.

"Hey, look, it's Atlantis." Sam pointed out as he looked out the window.

"Pretty!" SpongeBob beamed.

They all then continued to scream out of fear.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Otto cried out. "I NEVER GOT TO GET TO SECOND BASE WITH MIKE!"

"I'LL NEVER GET TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT THIS IN MY 'ZINE!" Reggie cried out.

"I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE A PG-13 MOVIE!" Twister cried out.

"I NEVER GOT TO TELL MACIE LIGHTFOOT I LOVE HER!" Sam cried out.

"You like Macie?!" Otto asked him. "Lame!"

"Otto, stop, he's in love!" Arnold scolded as he was meditating. "Besides, I'm sure we'll be just fine, we just have to hope for a soft landing."

"I'm hoping for a soft landing all right!" Otto glared. "Twister, come over here so I can fall on your head!"

Everyone then screamed as this looked like the end for all of them. They continue to scream and the bus smashes through a city wall of Atlantis. We see that it has futuristic blue and purple buildings with spires and bubbles. The bus suddenly skids to a stop, unearthing some trees in the process. The group then emerged from the bus and they were relieved that they made it out alive.

"You dimwits haven't even been here two minutes and you've already messed up someone's topiary garden." Squidward scolded SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Calm down, Squidward, at least we're alive." Mike told him.

"We are alive?" Twister asked. "I thought this was Heaven."

"I know I'm in Heaven." Otto took Mike's hands before kissing her.

Mike smiled from the kiss, but for some reason, she didn't feel a thing. It was like with Eddy before she ended up in Nicktropolis by accident last year. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she just didn't feel the same as she used to like with kissing them before. What was wrong with her? 

They walked down a golden street and came up to a sign with a bell on it.

"Go on, SpongeBob, ring the bell." Mr. Krabs told his best fry cook.

"Ring for the King, huh?" SpongeBob asked before ringing the bell to see what would happen.

A red carpet comes down the stairs and a blue humanoid figure with blue and green eyes appeared.

"Kinda looks like Mark Chang." Sam commented.

"Yeah, but a different species." Reggie agreed.

"Welcome to Atlantis," The figure smiled to them before slipping and falling down the steps. "I've been expecting you."

Mike soon rushed over and helped the figure down to the floor. "You okay, sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much for the help," The figure smiled to her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Lord Royal Highness, but my friends call me LRH."

"My friends call me SpongeBob," SpongeBob replied. "I'm here to see the oldest living bubble."

"Yes, of course." LRH nodded to him.

"I guess you're the King of Atlantis, huh?" Mike asked.

"That would be me, my dear." LRH shook hands with her.

"What a rip-off!" Mr. Krabs complained. "This street ain't gold!"

"Mr. Krabs..." Mike whispered firmly. That was quite rude.

"Oh, if it's gold you want, you'll find it in our vault." LRH told the crab.

"I'm Eugene," Mr. Krabs smiled and held out his claw. "I like money."

"Yes, I can see that," LRH replied with a smile back. "Pleasure to meet you. Come, I'll give you the grand tour of our Atlantean fortress. I'm so glad you're all here."

"Glad to be here," Sam replied. "This is so cool! I've been hearing about Alantis for years and here I am!"

"It is incredible." Arnold agreed.

"So, is this Heaven or are we having a dream?" Twister asked, being clueless as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

"For centuries, we Atlanteans spent, nay, wasted our talents and energy building the most sophisticated weaponry to defend ourselves from invaders," LRH educated the others. "But we abandoned the idea of warfare long ago and now all these weapons gather dust behind this locked door as an example of what must be done if one wishes to live in harmony with all creatures of this, or any, world."

Sam looked interested in the history while Otto looked bored out of his mind.'

"So, what's this about treasure?" Otto asked.

"I'm with the Rocket boy," Mr. Krabs agreed. "Harmony shmarmony. When do we get to see the treasure?!"

"Guys...!" Mike and Reggie scolded slightly.

"But of course, follow me." LRH replied patiently.

"Comin' through, boys!" Mr. Krabs beamed as he rushed over to see the treasure trove of Atlantis.

"It is both an honor and a pleasure to welcome you to Atlantis," LRH continued the tour which seemed to bore Otto more than entertain him, this was more boring than the museum and he thought this was going to be an adventure. "We haven't had visitors in some time. You see, being in a lost city has certain disadvantages which I digress. Now if you follow me, I'll show you some of our grandest achievements..."

"Squidward! You told me the streets were paved with gold," Mr. Krabs glared at his more unfortunate employee. "Now that street light better be a 600 karat diamond or else."

"Krabs, what're you up to now?" Mike glared.

"This is none of yer concern, Mazinsky." Mr. Krabs glared back.

Mike growled which made Mr. Krabs growl back.

"I ain't afraid of ya!" Mr. Krabs put his claws up like in a fist fight. "I was a Navy champion!"

"What seems to be going on here?" LRH came over to the display.

"Pigtails here is ruinin' me chances of--" Mr. Krabs glared before he suddenly sniffed before anything else could be said or done. "I'd know that smell anywhere. Me pockets! They be smelling loot!"

"Oh, boy!" Otto beamed. "Lead the way, Mr. Krabs!"

Mr. Krabs's pockets then dragged him into the Hall of Treasure and Otto eagerly followed after him. They came into a room which had dozens and dozens of gold coins.

"Those pockets of yours certainly have a nose for treasure." LRH smiled to Mr. Krabs.

"These are me houndstooth pants." Mr. Krabs smiled as his pockets appeared to come alive like dogs and gnaw at the treasure.

"What you see here is a glimpse of ancient Atlantean history," LRH told him. "Long ago we abandoned our obssesion with wealth to focus on the pursuit of knowledge."

"You mean we can have this?" Otto asked about the gold.

"Why yes, by all means," LRH nodded to him. "So help yourselves to as much as you pockets can carry!"

"As much as our pockets can carry?" Otto and Mr. Krabs smiled together before the crab began to sing.

"Oh, if I'd only known when I woke up today, I'd have stopped at me tailors along the way, and had ten more pockets put on me pants, 'cuz I think I hear a money avalanche~" Mr. Krabs sang as he and Otto help themselves to the treasure. "Look at all this cash, hey, look at all this money! I hope me heart can take it~"

"Mr. Krabs sure likes money." Twister commented.

"Yeah," Mike deadpanned. "That hasn't been apparent since episode 1!"

Otto soon revived Mr. Krabs with a smile.

"I'm alright, sonny!" Mr. Krabs smiled back as they collected money together. "Industrial accidents can make quite a mess. Unless you fall into a money press. Oh, make me into money, Mr. Wonderful Machine, I always knew that me true color was green! Oh, ever since I was a little kid, I dreamed of such a place, yes I did! With mountains of money, and rivers of cash. And a pool of coins to make a splash! Oh, I'll open up a Krusty Krab with patties made of money. They'd be delicious, and expensive, and taste like golden honey! Money and gold and treasure untold! And all of it for me~"

"That isn't really healthy..." Arnold sighed. "Look who I'm talking to, this is a guy who owns a fast food business."

"Mr. Krabs, Oswald, we're off to see the bubble," LRH told the crab and the boy. "Would you care to join us?"

"Are you kidding?!" Otto replied as he collected the money with Mr. Krabs. "We just got here! With this, everybody will love me in Nicktropolis, no, wait, they'll call it 'Ottotropolis'! I'll even have my own TV shows!" he then daydreamed about having his own shows and imagined several theme songs.

'Otto Rocket is just a rich kid, that everybody knows~' A chorus sang like in the Fairly OddParents intro. 'Mike Mazinsky is his girlfriend, and he has no arch enemy foes!'

'Yo! Otto Rocket was just twelve when he came to a world called Atlantis and he took all the money for himself, He deserves all of it 'cuz he's Otto Rocket~' A rapper sang like in the Danny Phantom theme song.

'5:00, got a call to go blading at the skate park by the Mall, but Otto would rather collect all of the riches to get away from it all~' A female voice sang like in the My Life as a Teenage Robot theme song.

"Okay, we get it!" Reggie burst his thought bubble out of annoyance.

"Very well then, off we go." LRH told the others as Otto and Mr. Krabs were going to stay behind. 

"SpongeBob, when are we gonna see the bubble?" Patrick asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I wanna see it too!" Twister agreed.

"Guys, shh!" SpongeBob shushed them.

"Don't dally, lads," LRH told them. "You don't wanna be left behind, do you?"

"No, sir." SpongeBob and Twister replied.

Mike sighed as they left Otto behind.

"Don't worry, Mike, we'll probably see Otto at the end of the tour." Reggie told her.

"It's not that, it's... I'm not sure why, but I don't feel like I'm in love with Otto anymore..." Mike said to her best Nicktoon friend. 

"Are you in love with Eddy again?" Reggie asked.

"No... I just feel like something else..." Mike shrugged. "Like... Sibella..."

"Count Vlad's niece?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun..." Mike admitted when Vlad's niece came to visit Nicktropolis. "She just made me feel things I never felt before."

"Mike... Are you a lesbian?" Reggie asked. "I mean, if you are, that's okay, I don't judge."

"I'm not sure, Reggie, but... I feel like I might be..." Mike shrugged honestly. "Dont' get me wrong, Eddy and Otto were cool and all, but... Sibella asked me to kiss her and... I kinda liked it..."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, LRH, I was born with a scientific curiosity and I was wonderin' if I could have a look at some of your scientific achievements?" Sandy spoke up with a smile.

"Same here." Sam added.

"Of course, Miss Cheeks and Mr. Dullard," LRH replied. "Here we are, the combination of all our technology. I give you the Atlantean Hall of Science."

Sandy and Sam walked in, feeling very surprised and ecstatic about the Hall of Science and looked all around the technology.

"Hoppin' acorns..." Sandy gasped. "Look at all this high tech gear!"

"What does this thing do?" Sam asked.

Mike giggled which made Sam look at her. "Sorry, Sammy, but you sounded just like my friend Dee Dee." she then explained.

"This a biomass converting device," LRH informed about the invention that Sam was checking out. "It can take any household object, this comb, for example, and turn it into say, ice cream." He then took out a comb and placed it in the invention.

The comb rolled down the conveyor belt and was then made into a pink ice cream in a bowl. 

"Would anyone like to try?" LRH offered as he held out a few spoons.

"Oh, me, me, me, me, meee, mee!!" SpongeBob, Patrick, and Twister volunteered.

"Go ahead." LRH told them.

The boys took the spoons and dove into the ice cream to give it a try.

"Mm... Comb flavored." Twister approved as he sat in between SpongeBob and Patrick.

"What else can it turn things into?" Reggie asked.

"Actually it can only turn things into ice cream," LRH replied. "We haven't worked out that bug yet, but I can show you the most amazing/fantastic device created by Atlantean hands. Behold, this grand machine allows the user to shrink down to nano-stature, enabling them to battle germs hand-to-hand."

"How's it work?" Sandy asked as she stood beside Sam.

"Please have a seat and I'll show you." LRH instructed.

SpongeBob took a seat next to Mike and suddenly helmets were on their heads. "Hey, cool!" the sponge beamed.

Then suddenly, the two disappeared right before their eyes.

"Where'd SpongeBob and Mike go?" Patrick pouted.

"Right now, their molecules are being broken down into data which is assembled in this computer and is stored on these tapes, then re-assembled on a much smaller scale..." LRH began to explain and showed a screen to the tomboy and the sea sponge.

"Someone help me!" SpongeBob cried out.

"I gotta remember to tell Og about this." Mike commented.

"And finally passes through this tube into this tank which contains every living element known to--" LRH continued until he saw that nothing had changed which made him frown in worry. "Oh, dear heavens! It looks like our scientists were working on a very aggressive case of the sniffles! They could be in trouble."

"Don't worry, SpongeBob and Mike!" Patrick called out before pushing some buttons. "I'm coming to rescue you!" He then suddenly disappeared.

"This is kinda cool." Sam commented as he loved the technology.

"Okay, I've seen enough," Squidward bit his lip as he tried to escape. "Let me out of this thing!" He then disappeared next.

Suddenly, everyone was in 8-Bit form like in a Super Nintendo game and they were face-to-face with a giant nose. 

"What's going on here?" Squidward asked he appeared. "I--" he then looked up to see the nose. "Oh, no..." He then screamed out of fear.

"Squidward, don't make any sudden movements!" SpongeBob whispered loudly.

The nose sneezes germs and Squidward falls over, jumps quickly and runs.

"Help!" Squidward screamed.

"This is gonna be so gross," Mike shuddered. "It reminds me of the Spring Festival back on the Albonquetine Island."

SpongeBob and Patrick follow while they're being chased by germs, and Sandy enters the game. Suddenly, Mike was trapped with them and Sam soon appeared after the ingenious squirrel.

"Help, guys!" They all called out to Sam and Sandy.

"Oh, no, the others are in trouble!" Sam panicked. "What do we do, Sandy?"

"Leave this to me," Sandy told him before calling out to the others in trouble. "Hold on, fellas, I'll be there soon; as soon as I send these critters to their doom!"

"Go, Sandy!" Sam cheered.

A title screen shows like a Nintendo game of 'Mission Start: The Germ Warrior.

"Look out, germs, The end is near, Your days are numbered, 'cuz Sandy's here!~" Sandy sang as she fought the germs in various video game references. "I'll get these germs, and make 'em pay, with some good old fashioned ka-rah-tay♪ Hi-yah! ♪If I borrow some elements from the periodic table, I can mix up a brew that is sure to disable any virus, bug, or sniffle that steps into my path. And make them feel my mi-cro-sco-pic wrath!♪ Hi-yah!"

"Way to go, Sandy!" Sam cheered as Sandy finished the germ characters up with the submarine which made a Game Over screen appear.

And with that, everyone was sent back into the room, completely unharmed.

"Wow, that was crazy," Mike commented. "Still, it was kinda cool to be in a video game," she then smirked to the fourth wall. "Let's see 'em do that on Angry Video Game Nerd."

"Well, shall we continue on with the rest of the tour?" LRH asked the group.

"Y'all head out without me," Sandy replied. "Wanna go for Round 2, Sam?" she then asked the geeky boy.

"I would, but I think I'm just gonna check out the inventions." Sam smiled.

"Suit yourself." Sandy shrugged and soon disappeared back into the game.

"Well then, both of you good luck," LRH told them. "Have fun. We'll see you at dinner," he then looked to SpongeBob. "Your friend Sandy is certainly the excitable one."

"Sam too, I haven't seen him this happy." Reggie agreed as she walked beside Arnold.

"Quite." SpongeBob agreed.

"Somehow I knew I'd get stuck with you yahoo's the longest." Squidward muttered.

"Silly Squidward!" Twister laughed. "Yahoo is a soda!"

Squidward sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed along with the tour group.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike looked around. "I'm telling you guys, Plankton's around here." she then said to Reggie and Arnold since they were the only ones who would listen to her.

"I have to agree with Mike on this one," Arnold said to his girlfriend. "I have a strange sense of evil hidden around here somewhere."

"I would agree, but Plankton is only 1% evil and 99% hot gas," Reggie chuckled. "Besides, what could he do? All he wants is the Krabby Patty formula." 

"I dunno, Reg," Mike shrugged. "The Atlanteans do have some source of weaponry."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Arnold replied.

"Yes, we will." Reggie agreed.

Later...

"This stuff is wonderful and all, but when are we going to see some real Atlantean culture?" Squidward asked as he seemed itching to see some art.

"Ladies and gentlemen," LRH turned to the crowd. "What is art?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know!" SpongeBob raised his hand.

Squidward then shoved him down out of excitement. "I thought you'd never ask! Art is the conscious arrangement of elements in a manner that affects a sense of beauty."

"Not even close!" LRH replied much to Squidward's shock. "Art is what happens when you learn to dream," he then gave SpongeBob a blue paint brush. "Go ahead, dream a little."

SpongeBob came over toward the blank white wall with the brush and painted a door with it. "It looks like my front door!" he then announced to the others.

"Behold," LRH told the others as he opened the door. "The Hall of Arts!"

"Wow, this is cool..." Reggie looked interested in the art.

"Yeah, it is." Arnold agreed as he also liked art.

"Incredible..." Squidward was the most pleased. "The creativity! The artistry! This painting is so realistic! It looks like you could step straight into it." he then smiled as he came up to one painting.

"And you can!" LRH grabbed him and tossed him into the painting.

"Whoa!" Squidward yelped and then gasped as he ended up in the world of the painting. "This place is amazing!" 

Reggie and Arnold smiled to each other and decided to join Squidward. 

"Isn't this great, isn't this neat, I'm a living work of art from my head to my feet!~" Squidward sang as he traveled with the young couple throughout the several paintings. "From the very first drawings on walls in caves, art has been what the heart and soul craves! So pick up a brush, a pencil or pen. If you don't like this one, paint it again! From now on please call me Sir Real. I can wait for your impression to congeal. Take it from an undersea renaissance man. I'd even look great on the side of your van! Any way you carve it, I am art and art is me. Ask your mama or your dada to tell you about the, uh, schism. Between minimalism and cubism. My personality may be of the cynical type, But I've finally found something that lives up to the hype, I can say honestly and with great certainty, that Atlantis is where I want to spend eternity~"

Suddenly, the three were out of one painting and an Atlantean seemed to be glaring at them.

"Hey, can you not sing?" The Atlantean glared at the three of them. "I'm trying to model here!"

"Now, hold on, Nando, why don't you take five?" The Atlantean painter replied as he looked to the three in the way. "I'm really diggin' this squid's form. I also love that kid's head shape, not to mention what a majestic shade of violet that girl has in her hair."

"Oh, uh, you like it?" Reggie blushed. "Thanks..."

"I don't think anyone's ever complimented my head before." Arnold added with a smile.

The other Atlantean sighed and then walked off, feeling insulted.

"Looks like we'll be here inspiring these Atlantean art makers with our beauty," Squidward smirked to Arnold and Reggie before looking to the others. "You guys go on ahead!"

"Aw, look at how happy Squidward is!" Twister beamed.

"See you guys later." Mike waved as she left with Twister, SpongeBob, and Patrick while Squidward, Reggie, and Arnold modeled for the artists.

"Bye, Squidward, Arnold, and Reggie!" SpongeBob added.

"Now this section of town is known for its advances in the science of fondue cooking." LRH informed the others on the way.

"Excuse me, sir this tour has been great and all but, uh, can we see the bubble now?" SpongeBob asked patiently.

"Do excuse me," LRH replied. "Most folks don't stay with the tour this long. Of course you can. First, remember this." 

"What's that, sir?" Mike asked.

"This bubble is over one million years old," LRH explained. "It was brought here when the first Atlanteans colonized this place. Deftly hand carried over billions of light years from our home planet. It is our people's most beloved and treasured ancient relic. But most importantly, remember to have fun!"

"Whoa..." Mike's eyes widened as that was a lot to take in.

They then walked to where the bubble was and SpongeBob, Patrick, and Twister were amazed.

"There it is, guys!" SpongeBob told both Patrick and Twister.

"The World's Oldest Living Bubble!" SpongeBob, Patrick, and Twister gasped before landing on the safe keeping tube.

"Whoa, easy, guys!" Mike reminded them to be careful.

"Look at it, guys!" SpongeBob beamed. "So ancient, so floaty. It is the most beautiful, wrinkled up, dusty old bubble I've ever seen!"

"Like a delicate air raisin!" Patrick added.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make ready for tonight's dinner," LRH told his guests. "So, I'm just going to leave you two friendly strangers alone with our most beloved ancient and fragile Atlantean relic. Join us in the dining hall when you've had an eye-full!"

"Thank you, Mr. Lord Royal Highness, sir!" Twister waved before he looked with SpongeBob and Patrick. "Oh, Mike, just look at it."

"Yeah, it sure is... Uh... Cool..." Mike smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, the stories this bubble could tell," SpongeBob added. "I just wish we could get a closer look," he then suddenly had an idea. "Patrick, get the--"

"Oh, golly!" Patrick gasped as the glass leaned.

"Yikes!" Mike yelped and soon rushed to the other side to save the glass from breaking and put SpongeBob, Patrick, and Twister back in balance. "We can't afford it if this glass breaks or your heads!"

"Oh, I don't know how much longer I could've held that." Patrick said to her.

"Yeah, that was a close one, guys!" SpongeBob agreed.

"Yeah!" Twister added. "We almost popped the most prized possession of all Atlantis-eans!"

"Boy, that would have been out greatest blunder without a doubt!" SpongeBob agreed. 

"Well, you guys hungry?" Mike asked. "I know I am."

"Mike's right," SpongeBob nodded. "We should go before something bad does happen."

"Come on then, guys, let's go." Mike nodded back and was on her way out of the room.

"Ooh!" Patrick suddenly cried out. "Let's get a picture for our scrapbooks before we leave."

"Great idea, Patrick!" Twister beamed. "Can we, Mike, please, oh, please, can we?"

Mike looked back and shrugged. "Ah, why not? What could possibly go wrong?"

They all then got into position and took the picture with Patrick's camera. "Cheese!" they all called out before the camera flashed and as it did, the bubble seemed to pop right behind them.

"Guys, did you hear something?" SpongeBob asked Patrick, Twister, and Mike with his teeth closed.

"A sort of popping sound?" Patrick asked, also with his teeth closed.

"Like a bubble to be precise?" Twister added.

"Mm-hmm." SpongeBob confirmed.

The guys looked at each other screaming and their skin peels off, and SpongeBob's eyes fall in his mouth. 

"Now, now, let's just stay calm, guys!" Mike said to them. "I'm sure we can get through this. Besides, you remember what LRH said, they don't believe in violence anymore."

"How can we tell him what happened?!" Twister's eyes widened.

"We tell him the truth," Mike replied. "The truth will set you free."

SpongeBob and Patrick merely gulped in response.


	6. Chapter 6

It was soon dinner time for everybody.

"So sorry I'm late; the tour ran a little long," LRH came into the dining room while panting before smiling to his guests. "So, how are you all enjoying our beloved city?"

"I'm never leaving this place," Squidward smiled before showing a painting. "I've learned more about painting in a few hours here than I did in four years of community college."

"Yeah, this would be a great article for my magazine." Reggie added in agreement.

"Absolutely marvelous!" LRH smiled to them before looking to Mr. Krabs and Otto. "And Eugene, Oswald, I assume the Hall of Treasure was everything you hoped for?"

Otto and Mr. Krabs were both brainwashed by the money and talking gibberish.

"Well, at least they're happy." Arnold sighed to their reactions.

"And Sandra, Samuel, how did you find our laboratory?" LRH asked then asked the smart blonde boy and genius female squirrel.

"They are just amazing!" Sandy beamed.

"I also made this invention just for Sandy." Sam added as he showed a device.

"Wow, Sam, you made something on your own?" Reggie smiled to her friend.

"You bet!" Sam nodded. "Allow me to demonstrate... You ready, Sandy?"

"Ready, Sam!" Sandy smiled.

Sam pressed a button and the food goes directly into the squirrel's stomach.

"Now I can eat underwater without removing my helmet!" Sandy smiled as she rubbed her now full stomach. "This is just the beginning! We should have a cure for the common cold up and running by tomorrow afternoon with your high-tech lab!"

Mike soon came into the room with a very nervous Twister, SpongeBob, and Patrick. 

"Oh, there you guys are," Arnold said. "Did you enjoy the bubble of Atlantis?"

"Yes, tell me," LRH added in agreement. "How did you enjoy our rarest and most prized possession?"

"We have to get back to Nicktropolis now!" SpongeBob gulped nervously.

"Huh?" The others asked.

LRH chuckled in response. "Come," he soon invited them. "Enjoy the best Atlantean cuisine has to offer before you leave."

SpongeBob, Patrick, and Twister shook as they sat down.

"What're these, Spaghetti-O's?" Twister asked curiously about the plate.

"What is wrong with you three morons?" Squidward asked.

"We have to go home right now!" Twister cried out.

"What's wrong, guys?" Reggie asked. "You seem to be in a hurry to leave."

"Because... Uh... Gary misses me?" SpongeBob lied.

"We destroyed your most prized possession!" Patrick soon yelled out before covering his mouth.

"Well, at least he told the truth," Mike said before looking to LRH. "Sir, we're very sorry, but they didn't mean to, uh, literally burst your bubble."

LRH paused before laughing fondly. "If there's one thing we Atlanteans enjoy, it's a healthy dose of dark humor!"

"It's not a joke," SpongeBob told him. "Mike's right, we burst the bubble!"

This made Sam, Sandy, Squidward, Arnold, and Reggie gasp.

"That's not the real bubble," LRH chuckled before he took out a jar with a floating bubble inside. "It's just a prop for the tourists. This is the real deal."

"Ooh!" SpongeBob, Patrick, and Twister beamed.

Patrick took out his camera and took a picture of the bubble, only for it to pop in the jar.

"Summon the Atlantean Royal Guard!" LRH snarled as he was now angry.

"Now, sir, I'm sure we can talk this over!" Mike cried out, not wanting this to result to violence.

The guards soon came out and looked ready to fight.

"Seize these hostile bubble poppers!" LRH commanded.

"All right, I didn't wanna have to do this, but you've left me no choice," Mike glared as she decided to fight against the guards. "I've taken on pirates, The Kanker Sisters, and the Cuzzlewitz, I'm not scared of you guys!"

SpongeBob soon helped as he did karate with Sandy against some guards. Patrick fought like a professional, and Mr. Krabs of course helped since he was once a NAVY Champion. 

"Don't just stand there, move!" Sandy told Squidward.

"Uh, what can I do?" Squidward shrugged.

"Maybe if you lifted some weights once in a while you could help." Otto suggested.

"Yeah, you look out of shape." Twister agreed.

"Why don't I start right now? After all, I've got a couple of dumbbells right here." Squidward replied before laughing at what he said.

"I don't get it." Twister said, feeling clueless.

"Don't let them get away!" LRH told the Royal Guard.

The guards follow the gang outside the building but they all see Plankton's giant tank, Plankton aims at them while laughing diabolically.

"Plankton!" Mike glared. "I thought this story was missing a real antagonist!"

"Cower to me, fools!" Plankton taunted. "I have commandeered the most powerful weapon in the Atlantean arsenal! Now bow before the new king of Atlantis and prepare to taste my wrath!"

Nothing happened which made everyone just stand there.

"Should we do something?" Reggie asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're fine where we are," Arnold told his girlfriend. "Plankton's crazy, but he's not dangerous, besides, remember what certain devices turn things into in this continent?"

Reggie tried to think, but she soon remembered once it came flooding out over them. "Ice cream, of course!"

"Plankton's wrath tastes like ice cream." Twister smiled.

"Thanks, Plankton!" SpongeBob and Patrick beamed as they ate the ice cream with twister.

"Ice cream? It shoots ice cream?!?" Plankton cried out in distress before he jumped out of the tank to kick it, only to get injured. "Oversized ice cream maker! Yah! Ouch! Ow!"

Mike and Otto snickered at Plankton's misfortune.

"Look! A talking speck!" LRH beamed as he picked up Plankton. "This talking speck will make a fantastic replacement for our recently deflated national treasure! Won't you little fella?" he then cooed to the tiny creature.

"I'll destroy all of you--" Plankton threatened until he was squeezed in LRH's hands.

"Amazing!" LRH smiled. "This is so much better than that dusty old bubble!"

"Uh, Mr. LRH, Plankton's actually a--" Twister was about to say until Mr. Krabs covered his mouth as he felt his arch enemy deserved this.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Plankton yelled out as he was trapped in a baby bottle cage. "When I get out of here I'll hunt you all down like a pack of--" 

Someone then took a picture of him.

"Hey! Can't you read?" Plankton glared and he then pointed to the sign. "No flash photography!"

"So nice to meet you all," LRH waved to his guests as they got onto the bus. "I hope you have a safe journey back home. And do come back any time."

"Does this mean we can have a sequel?" Twister hoped.

"No, Twister, I'm pretty sure this is just a one-shot deal." Sam sighed as he saw LRH make a guard get rid of the amulet.

"What a rip off!" Twister pouted.

"Goodbye, Atlantis, but we really have to go~" Back to a little town, that is the greatest place I know-oh-oh-oh-oh! Back to Nicktropolis! I can hardly wait!~"

"But what about the treasure?~" Otto asked.

"It was really great!~" Mr. Krabs added.

"I love Nicktropolis! It's where my Gary is!~" SpongeBob sang.

But Atlantis had that science stuff at which we were both a whiz!~" Sandy and Sam sadly sang.

"Soon I'll see the Krusty Krab, Where I'm happily employed!~" SpongeBob sang.

"But Atlantis had the oldest bubble which Patrick cruelly destroyed!~" Twister sang.

"This is gonna be a long ride home..." Mike sighed as everyone sang while she stared out the window. 

"Yeah, but it was great to spend it with you." Otto came beside her and kissed her before hugging her.

Mike smiled in the hug and kiss, but frowned when his back was turned since she found herself thinking about how she liked Sibella's kiss much better, even better than Eddy's. 

The End


End file.
